Los inadaptados
by Kaori Black
Summary: Andrew se ha mantenido al margen de la situación pero, no soportando que Jack esté en peligro, decide intervenir; ahí lidia por primera con Gregory Goyle.


Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto # 18: Amor es amor del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Los inadaptados**

 _Nos convertimos en lo que pensamos._

Earl Nightingale.

Andrew Kirke ha aprendido que ser optimista no siempre ayudará a que se cumpla los objetivos que se buscan. Mientras exista un El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado que se encargue de hacer la vida de los demás una miseria nadie podrá volver a llevar la vida que desea, o siquiera estar convencidos que pasarán un día sin que los profesores Carrow les obliguen a aplicar el Maleficio Torturador a sus demás compañeros del colegio. No entiende cómo uno de ellos pueden aplicar semejante hechizos en los compañeros, aquellos niños que han conocido desde que han llegado a Hogwarts en primer año, siendo tan crueles sin tener el menor remordimiento posible; sabe que hay gente, sin importar que estén en el interior de Hogwarts o no, que apoyan las actitudes que los Carrow día y día también y las adoptan como propias, para luego hacer atrocidades como cazar a los demás o encargarse personalmente de que estén pasándola tan mal que ansíen la muerte. Lo último en el más preocupante de los casos.

Andrew sabe que ha tenido suerte. Un buen puñado de personas en estos momentos están huyendo a través de todo Londres mientras intentan escapar de los Carroñeros, aunque no siempre consigan escaparse de ellos y tienen que ir a la Comisión de Registro de Nacidos Muggles para ser enjuiciados y encarcelados por los crímenes que han cometido, o que cierto tipo de magos creen que han hecho; Andrew nunca ha pensado que dirá que se siente orgulloso no tener ni el menor de sangre _muggle_ en él pero así es, hasta hace dos años a él no le ha gustado como algunos de los otros _sangrepura_ se sienten tan superiores por la familia en que provienen que creen que pueden comportarse cómo les dé la gana, tratar a los nacidos de _muggles_ igual que a escorias que deben de ser eliminadas antes que contaminen la noble estirpe de magos _sangrepura_ que quedan en Inglaterra.

Él no apoya la supremacía de sangre. No consciente que torturen a los demás o que les discrimen sólo porque el Ministerio de Magia lo ordena. En el instante en que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado se ha apoderado del Ministerio de Magia y ha puesto a ese nuevo Ministro de Magia todo ha empeorado de un modo en que Andrew no ha podido imaginarse: ahora ni siquiera Hogwarts puede considerarse un lugar que sea seguro para ellos; desde la muerte de Dumbledore cualquier sensación de seguridad que Andrew ha tenido en el pasado se ha esfumado para no volver nunca más. Dumbledore ha sido el mago más poderoso que Andrew ha conocido, fue el único al que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado ha temido y, quizá, respetado lo necesario para no poner un solo pie en las instalaciones del antiquísimo colegio. Pero ha muerto. Ha muerto sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada para impedir tan trágico hecho que los ha dejado desamparados.

Ese es el pensamiento que un chico como Andrew no debe de tener bajo ningún momento. Entiéndase un Gryffindor, quien se supone que deben ser valientes y luchar por el bienestar de los demás sin importar el precio a pagar. Él sabe cómo los ven: unos suicidas sin amor propio, que no dudan a la hora de luchar contra un enemigo y que suelen ser quienes deben de encargarse de enfrentar los problemas del resto; sin embargo, no es así. Al menos, Andrew no siente que encaje que con el prototipo que el mundo espere de ellos. Él no es valiente. Él no es completamente noble. Él nunca ha luchado contra El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado; lo más malo que ha hecho en la vida ha sido no llegar a tiempo para Pociones, lo que provocó que el profesor Snape le quitara cinco puntos menos para su casa.

¿Qué se supone que puede hacer alguien como Andrew Kirke? ¿Atreverse a correr el riesgo? ¿Demostrar el coraje que sus compañeros asumen que tiene para demostrar que está en contra de los Carrow?

Andrew mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras trata de ignorar el grito de agonía de su compañera de curso. Ella se ha negado a aplicar la _cruciatus_ a su hermana así que la profesora Carrow está demostrándole qué piensa de eso, torturándola sin cuartel. Da igual a quién tenga que ver aplicando ese maleficio, los gritos nunca se salen de la cabeza de Andrew lo que queda del día y le provocan ganas de vomitar, de echar todo al váter y buscar la manera más adecuada para escaparse del castillo sin que nadie se entere. Es aterrador. Es inhumano. Los profesores pueden ser crueles cuando se lo proponen, eso es lo único que le han enseñado los hermanos Carrow desde que ha comenzado el este año lectivo.

—Pronto terminaremos este año del terror y nos fugaremos lejos de Londres —dice Jack Sloper. El mejor amigo de Andrew, quien entiende a la perfección qué se siente el no encajar en la casa de Gryffindor. Ambos han hecho las pruebas para entrar al equipo dos años atrás, no ha tenido el mejor desempeño que se puede esperar y los han sacado del equipo a la menor de las oportunidades. Jack todavía le guarda rencor a Angelina Johnson por no darles una oportunidad, aunque una parte de Jack sabe que nunca han tenido talento como golpeadores—. Sólo trata de resistir.

—¿Resistir? ¿Qué importancia tiene esa palabra? Por si no lo has notado, nadie puede resistir por demasiado tiempo. En algún momento todos acabábamos quebrándonos irremediablemente.

—No seas tan pesimista, Andy. Nadie nos obliga a terminar nuestra educación aquí o en cualquier otra parte del mundo; nos fugaremos y nadie nos encontrará, estaremos a salvo. —Jack pone los ojos en blanco; Andrew le mira con duda: Jack es otro de los que pueden estar en peligro, por tener un padre _muggle_ específicamente—. Sé que no quieres que sepan que estás en contra de ellos, creo que la mayoría con un mínimo de sensatez lo haría así, pero no seas tan imprudente para dejárselos ver.

—Te estás copiando de Goldstein; aunque a diferencia mía, Corner es más temerario que yo —dice Andrew recordando que Corner se encuentra en la enfermería después de insultar a Amycus Carrow –de nuevo– en su clase, sólo para ser regañado por Goldstein al enterarse de ese acontecimiento—. A veces pienso que ese par es demasiado cercano para ser amigos.

—Te puedo asegurar que no son amigos. He coincidido con Goldstein en la biblioteca; creo que pueden enamorarse en algún momento. O eso es lo que han dejado ver.

Andrew prefiere quedarse en silencio antes que la profesora se dé cuenta que deliberadamente están ignorando su oh–tan–educativa demostración de cómo se hace la _cruciatus_. Él considera que carece de sentido preocuparse por algo tan frívolo como las orientaciones sexuales de las demás personas. Una persona puede tener el gusto que quiera en ese sentido, mientras provenga de una familia de _sangrepura_ no tendrá que preocuparse por correr el riesgo de morir si cualquier _mortífago_ se entera; aquí lo importante es de dónde proviene, quiénes son los padres que tiene, que tan _sangrepura_ o _sangresucia_ sea la persona en cuestión. Sonará cruel pero es la verdad desde hace dos años.

—¿Eres homofóbico? —le pregunta Jack con el entrecejo fruncido—. Vaya, esto no esperaba de ti, amigo.

—¡No, no lo soy! —protesta Andrew con un tono más alto de lo prudente. Con temor vuelve a la profesora y, para alivio de él, la ve ocupada incinerando los ensayos que le desagradan con una sonrisa psicótica en el rostro—. Me has tomado por sorpresa. ¿No te estás metiendo en su vida privada? No los conozco pero a mí no me gustaría que un tercero se interese más en mi vida que yo.

Jack reprime una carcajada.

—Me gusta enterarme. Perdón. No sabía que podías tener una actitud tan noble como esa.

«Soy un Gryffindor… O se supone que lo soy; alguna de las características de mi casa tengo que tener», piensa Andrew dándose confort a sí mismo, que es lo que ha llevado desde que ha descubierto que nunca se comportará como los demás esperan de él.

La clase termina para alivio de Andrew que se apresura a caminar lo más rápido que pueda no volver a mirar la sonrisa sardónica de la profesora Carrow. En el transcurso de la mañana se ha divulgado la noticia de que _La Resistencia_ ha hecho una nueva pintada, lo que contribuyó a que esa mujer estuviese más cruel que de costumbre. Ha habido una serie de reacciones, desde aquellas que están a favor de la pintadas hasta aquellas que pretenden pillarles para que reciban el merecido que se han ganado desde que han creado ese grupo tan absurdamente valiente y con nulo sentido de la auto preservación, según la opinión de quiénes están a favor de la ideología que imponen los Carrow. O que tratan de imponer, más bien.

Una vez que han llegado a la biblioteca para hacer la redacción de Artes Oscuras, Andrew no puede callar más tiempo lo que lleva pensando desde el mes anterior.

—Estoy cansado que los planes se hagan justamente a mitad de la noche, Jack —le dice a su mejor amigo quien interrumpe la redacción para Herbología que está haciendo antes de la clase—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que siento cada vez que te veo escabullirte de nuestro dormitorio para que te vayas a hacer el tonto con tus amigos?

Jack aprieta los dientes.

—Estoy demostrando mi opinión, Andy. No veo por qué te molesta. Vale, lo reconozco, sí lo veo pero no deberías ser tan borde cuando no has pasado por la misma tensión que yo. Y los TIMO no valen que todavía no los hayamos hecho, así que no jodas.

—No deseo que te pase nada, ¿entiendes eso? Por supuesto que no, en qué estoy pensando, últimamente te preocupas más cumplir los ridículos estándares de _La Resistencia_ sin mediar en lo que es importante.

A pesar de que siente un profundo respeto hacia _La Resistencia,_ considera en determinados momentos que se exponen sin ningún escrúpulo. Ellos deben de estar conscientes que no siempre podrán salirse con la suya y que, en el momento que menos lo esperan, pueden ser pillados _in fraganti_ por la última persona a la que quisiesen encontrar en el camino; _La Resistencia_ inspira a que piensen que realmente se puede hacer un cambio, aunque sea mínimo, sin embargo no siempre se siente el valor que se necesita para llevar a cabo las ideas que uno puede tener. Este es el caso de Andrew quien se le va vive angustiado por Jack, quien ha decidido que es una fantástica idea de ser parte de _La Resistencia_.

—Tierra llamando a Andrew: la época del medioevo está llamando para que les devuelvas su manera de hablar —dice Jack. Andrew pone los ojos en blanco. Jack es toda una oda a la madurez y la responsabilidad—. La guerra se divide en quiénes harán algo para ayudar a su causa y en quiénes se quedarán de brazos cruzados mientras esperan que se resuelva. ¿En qué bando estás tú?

—Del bando del sentido común, Sloper.

—Joder, ¿tienes que ser tan pesimista, Kirke? Tus ánimos nos matarán antes que muestre su cara el Innombrable.

—Prefiero considerar que soy realista, Jack. Un chico realista que quiere llegar a los diecisiete años para poder independizarse lejos de Inglaterra, específicamente.

Jack es un verdadero grano en el trasero cuando se lo propone. A pesar que no entiende por qué hay que correr semejante riesgo y considera que dejar que Jack aprenda esta lección de una manera considerablemente dolorosa, sabe que realmente no se atreve a permitir que cualquier desalmado toque a su mejor amigo; por eso mismo está escabulléndose a altas horas de la noche en bata y con la varita escondida en una de las mangas, dispuesto a lanzarles un par de maleficios que aprendió observando a Ginny Weasley. A pesar de que estuvo a favor de aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Andrew está consciente que ambas situaciones son completamente diferentes sin importar el ángulo en que se vea; a él no le importó ignorar las órdenes insulsas de Dolores Umbridge pero no se atreve a hacer lo mismo con los hermanos Carrow, quienes son más sádicos que aquella mujer.

Es probable que no tenga sentido para cualquier otra persona, que lo consideren un pequeño hipócrita o un cobarde que quiere terminar el año sin llamar la atención más de lo estrictamente necesario, ¿y eso qué? Un detalle a tener en cuenta es que no todos tienen el mismo grado de valentía para hacer las mismas cosas, sean o no sean de Gryffindor. Todavía recuerda la ocasión en que Jack y él intentaron ocupar el lugar de los gemelos Weasley en el equipo de quidditch, lo que terminó con ellos haciendo el ridículo en medio de un partido. La idea no fue de Andrew, sino de Jack que se moría por entrar al equipo y no quería aprender a jugar quidditch.

—Escuchamos que iban a hacer una pintada aquí. Es una decepción que usted sea el causante, señor Kirke, pero no es nada que el hechizo correcto no solucione.

Un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal de Andrew al escuchar la voz cargada de malicia del profesor Carrow.

—E–Espere… —balbucea Andrew pálido—… ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con _La Resistencia_! Esto es un terrible malentendido; t–tiene que creerme…

—Kirke es un insulto para la belleza de las Artes Oscuras, profesor Carrow. Al enterarme de esto, le ordené que aceptara mi ayuda y por eso acordamos reunirnos en la biblioteca; sólo que el muy imbécil se perdió y tuve que buscarlo por mí mismo.

—Veinte puntos para Slytherin por su acción, señor Goyle —dice el profesor Carrow antes de marcharse a otra parte del castillo para encontrar a los estudiantes que está buscando con tanto ahínco.

—¿Por qué…? —pregunta Andrew quien está mirando, sin encontrar qué se supone que tiene que decir, a Goyle que está de pie a la par de él. En los tres años que Hogwarts ha sido su hogar, jamás ha encontrar a ningún estudiante de Slytherin ayudando a un Gryffindor sin importar la edad que tuviese—. No te entiendo, Goyle. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—No te preguntes por qué lo hice, Kirke —dice Goyle como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos de Andrew o puede que su cara de sorpresa total ha tenido qué ver—. Me sugeriste que fuera a ver a madame Pomfrey para que me ayudara a quitarme con el estrés.

—Pero eso fue hace dos años, cuando estabas lidiando con los TIMO; sólo hice lo que me pareció correcto.

—Da igual. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie. Y menos a un Gryffindor como tú.

* * *

La aparente buena acción que ha tenido Gregory con ese chico de Gryffindor sigue resonando en la mente de Vincent Crabbe, sin importar que haya pasado una semana desde ese hecho. En ese tiempo Vincent se ha estado devanando los sesos tratando de encontrar una respuesta de por qué, sin que lo hubiese hechizado cualquiera, Gregory decidiese que ese Gryffindor vale la pena suficiente para arriesgarse a casi perder el favor de los hermanos Carrow; desde que ha comenzado el séptimo año, ambos han descubierto las pasiones ocultas en las bellas Artes Oscuras, esas mismas por las que sus respectivos padres están utilizando para defender la supremacía de sangre contra esos repugnantes _sangresucia_.

Ni Gregory ni él han imaginado que pudiesen ser buenos en algo más que comer, proteger a Draco –cuya labor se ha entorpecido desde que éste ha recibido la Marca Tenebroso. Draco se cree tan poderoso e inteligente para andar sin la protección que le han dado desde primero, con suerte Draco sabe lanzar un insulto que no esté relacionado con la pobreza de los Weasley.

Vincent sabe que Gregory está en sus cinco sentidos porque no ha parado de comer; el día en que Gregory no coma, sólo será para que Vincent le aplique un _imperio_ para llevarle a la enfermería.

Gregory no hubiese ayudado a nadie, independiente de quién se trate, a menos que Gregory considere que lo merece. Lo que no termina de entender es por qué ha tenido que ser un chico de Gryffindor que ha hecho el ridículo en un partido de quidditch, junto con otro de segundo, cuando ambos estuvieron en quinto; a Vincent no le interesa la vergüenza que pasen los demás con excepción de la causa él, sin embargo puede entender qué es una burla sobre algo que no ha tenido voz o voto. Esa insoportable Pansy no ha dejado de joderles la existencia desde que se enteró que estuvieron transformándose en chicas durante casi todo el año anterior. ¿Qué si sabe que lo hicieron para que Draco dejara de estar tan histérico? Sí. ¿Ha ideado patéticas bromas que incluyen enredos amorosos entre ellos y las chicas a las que estuvieron persiguiendo para quitarles un mechón de su pelo? Desgraciadamente sí.

—¿No vas a comer? —pregunta Gregory escupiendo parte de su asado encima de Pansy, quien le mira furibunda antes de mover su varita para limpiarse a sí misma—. Fue tu idea que nos trajéramos lo que pudiéramos de la cena.

—Ustedes son repulsivos, ¡tengan modales en la mesa! —crítica Pansy.

—Nos interesa más llenarnos el estómago que tus quejas de cómo lo hacemos, Pansy —dice Gregory—. Nos has soportado durante siete años, ¿cómo no estás acostumbrada?

—Nunca me acostumbraré que coman como trogloditas. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Draco? —le pregunta la muchacha a Draco que asiente con un aire ausente, el mismo que ha tenido desde que ha recibido el honor de convertirse en un _mortífago_ —. No creeré que estés bien hasta que lo demuestres, Draco —sentencia.

Vincent desestima la reacción aunque se toma un par de minutos para hacerlo.

—Déjale.

En el instante en que se Draco se levanta, Pansy le sigue. Conociéndola, Vincent sabe que Pansy no aceptará una evasiva por respuesta; después de todo, para eso están los amigos… O en el caso de ellos, antiguos amantes según la creencia popular de que Pansy ha estado embobada por Draco desde que lo ha conocido.

—¿Qué te está pasando, Greg? —pregunta Vincent—. Has intervenido a favor de ese crío de los huevos.

—Sabes que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie —responde Gregory no llevándose otro pedazo a la boca—. Sobre todo si ese «nadie» es un Gryffindor tan estúpidamente cobarde cómo lo es Kirke. Créeme, será la última vez que me meta con un crío de los huevos como él.

—Eso no responde por qué lo hiciste, Greg. ¿No estarás pensando en convertirte en un traidor a la sangre?

—Por eso Draco nos decía que no bebiéramos whisky de fuego ya que insistía en que no teníamos resistencia al whisky de fuego —dice Gregory recordando las exactas palabras de Draco— o cualquier otro tipo de bebida embriagante que Draco conozca.

—No hablo de eso —dice Vincent con una mueca de asco. El whisky nunca ha sido lo suyo—. No te conviertas en un seguidor de _La Resistencia_ ; nosotros seremos quiénes ganen al final de esta guerra, nos conviene estar del lado correcto.

—No cambié mi bando por Kirke, Vin. Ni lo cambiaré.

—¿Te queda estofado?

—No dentro de unos minutos, Vin.

En los dormitorios de los chicos de cuarto año, Jack continúa viendo de reojo a Andrew mientras éste está teniendo una partida de ajedrez contra consigo mismo. Jack ha notado que desde hace una semana Andrew parece que se encuentra más pensativo de lo que normalmente es, lo que mantiene intrigado ya que Andrew no es la clase de chico que ande guardándose información para sí mismo; de hecho, lo que siempre le ha gustado de Andrew es que le cuenta todo, no hay secretos entre ellos y que está sea la primera no le ha hecho nada de gracia.

—Aun no asimilo que Goyle me hubiese ayudado sin tratar de chantajearme con que no se lo dijese a nadie —murmura por lo bajo Andrew, no queriendo ser oído ni siquiera por sus compañeros. O así sería no estar sólo ellos dos en el dormitorio: dos se han dado a la fuga y el que ha ido a Hogwarts ha tenido que esconderse, después de que _La Resistencia_ le informase de dónde es—. No entiendo el comportamiento que tuvo.

—¿Estás cien por ciento convencido de que no lo has alucinado, Andy? —propone Jack restándole importancia al asunto—. Con la presión que tenemos, es normal que hayas creído encontrar el oasis en tu desierto.

—Hazme el favor de concentrarte en lo que importa, Jack —se queja Andrew cruzándose de brazos—. ¿No vas a preguntarme al respecto o es que no sospechas igual que yo de la manera de actuar de Goyle?

A pesar de su actitud despreocupada, Jack es consciente de los numerosos peligrosos que hay en una guerra sin cuartel contra el mago oscuro más poderoso que ha conocido; sin embargo no quiere estar estresando a Andrew; es posible que quien tenga que estar con los nervios disparados sea el propio Jack, por ser un mestizo, no obstante es de conocimiento común que la familia Kirke se está manteniendo neutral en la guerra –es decir, no del lado del Innombrable. Lo que los convierte en blanco predilecto para sufrir un ataque cuando menos se lo esperen.

—Si Goyle ha ganado puntos después de salvarte el trasero con esa mentira suya, será que por eso lo ha hecho —dice Jack encogiéndose de hombros—. No tienes que darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Por lo que he escuchado de él, Goyle no es precisamente el chico más inteligente de su generación; no nos olvidemos que, ante todo, Goyle sigue siendo un Slytherin. Uno con cara de mandril desconcertado pero Slytherin.

—En primer lugar: no andes comparando a la gente con cosas que no sé qué son, que no puedo regañarte si es una grosería. En segundo lugar: entonces, ¿por qué me ha mentido?

—Y yo qué voy a saber —contesta Jack sacudiendo la cabeza, como si Andrew estuviese loco. Se tira de bruces a la cama, sin importarle que todavía esté con el uniforme; está preparado para dormir—. No ando leyendo mentes ajenas que conozca o desconozca. Me pueden dar jaqueca y estoy muy joven para que me dé jaquecas.

—Jack, tienes quince años; no estás tan joven como lo estás haciendo sonar —murmura Andrew antes de volver a cubrirse con la sábana, dispuesto a echarse una siesta larga.

* * *

En el instante en que Jack le despierta para quejarse en contra del dolor infernal de cabeza que tiene, Andrew suspira con pesadez antes de levantarse a la una de la mañana para ir a buscar una poción que le quite el malestar; a pesar de que se ha prometido a sí mismo no volver a arriesgarse, no puede dejar a su mejor amigo en la situación en que se encuentra –por mucho que se muera de miedo ante la idea de encontrarse con alguno de los Carrow, que son los que más pánico le dan a Andrew. Usando la varita para iluminar el camino, se asegura que no halle nadie en su camino para no tener que dar explicaciones, mal hechas dicha sea de paso, que trate de encubrir qué está haciendo. No es que sea algo malo pero con ciertas personas nunca se sabe cómo se toman una respuesta inocente y sincera.

Lleva un par de minutos dando vueltas alrededor de los pasillos, habiéndose sobresaltado por encontrarse con la _señora Norris_ antes de escaparse. Andrew no sabe si el celador se ha aliado para que los Carrow no sospechen que es un _squib_ , aun así no lo hubiese culpado de intentar mantenerse a salvo por sus propios medios; Andrew ha descubiertos, cortesía de las noticias que se ha enterado previamente de haber llegado a Hogwarts, que la gente hace lo que sea necesario para vivir un día más.

—Pensé que apreciabas más tu vida para andar trasnochando a estas horas, Kirke —dice Goyle sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, desaprobando la actitud de los de Gryffindor.

Andrew se sorprende de encontrarse nuevamente con Goyle y, curiosamente, casi en la misma circunstancia.

—Le busco una poción que le cure la migraña a Jack… Sloper —responde Andrew—. Quiero pasar, dame permiso —pide con educación.

—Si quiero puedo llevarte inmediatamente con nuestros directores y ellos se encargarán de ti, Kirke —amenaza Goyle. Andrew considera esa actitud más propia del Slytherin—. A quién van a creer es a mí, no a ti.

—Sé tan grosero como quieras pero no tiene porqué detenerte para hacer lo que estás advirtiéndome —le dice Andrew a Goyle, curioso por el ultimátum—. ¿Por qué no te has comportado como los demás? No es que quiera que lo hagas… sólo que me parece extraño viniendo de ti, que apoyas la supremacía de sangre.

—He ahí que yo no quiero.

—¿Por qué?

Goyle se queda en silencio, Andrew espera que le dé una respuesta que finalmente responda todas las preguntas que se ha guardado hasta la fecha.

—Estuviste deprimido después que toda tu casa te tratara mal —responde sin dar mayores explicaciones.

—Ah, sí —dice Andrew con un tono ausente, no deseando recordar ese amargo día. Ese día ha descubierto que inclusive sus propios compañeros pueden volverse contra él, es horrible que pase aquello; por fortuna, Jack lo apoyó—. No es algo que te i… Un momento, ¿lo notaste?

—Cualquiera lo habría notado —contesta él—. Y luego fuiste amable conmigo a pesar que no tenías que serlo. Ya sabes: tú Gryffindor y yo Slytherin.

Andrew se encoge de hombros.

—No me gustan las confrontaciones innecesarias que carecen de fundamento. —Al ver la expresión aturdida de Goyle, Andrew aclara—: No me gusta pelear sólo porque se supone que tengo que hacerlo, ¿sabes? Por eso no estoy a favor de la rivalidad–odio entre nuestras respectivas casas.

—A esa actitud me refería con «un Gryffindor como tú». No te pareces a los Gryffindor que conozco —murmura Goyle para sí. Andrew le mira, de nuevo con curiosidad—. ¿Qué? Admite que ningún Gryffindor me hubiera ayudado aunque mi vida dependiese de ello.

—Entonces, ¿no me vas a delatar o lo que sea que hagan ustedes?

—Mientras no te interpongas en nuestro camino, nos llevaremos bien.

Por el rabillo del ojo Andrew cree ver una puerta de uno de los salones abrirse y cerrarse con rapidez; sacude la cabeza, ha tenido que imaginárselo.

—¿Te molesta que tus compañeros de casa te crean un…? —cuestiona. No por el afán de andar entrometiéndose, sino por saber un poco más de su nuevo amigo—. Lo que la gente suele decir de ti.

—No —contesta Goyle—. Sé lo que soy. También sé que no soy el más inteligente o el más astuto pero me importa un _squib_ que crean soy sólo el lacayo de Draco Malfoy. Ellos no me conocen, no tiene por qué importarme lo que digan de mí.

—Vaya, no esperaba esa respuesta —comenta Andrew. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro; no parece ser el clásico bravucón que ha pensado que es—. Supongo que eso nos convierte en los inadaptados de nuestras casas. Jack, Crabbe, tú y yo.

—Sloper fue un verdadero troll en ese partido, no te lo discuto —dice Goyle con un evidente tono burlón. Andrew lo mira mal, nadie tiene permitido decirle «troll» a Jack a parte de él— pero no lo incluyas en la misma frase que Vin; te asesinará si se entera que lo has comparado con un Gryffindor.

—Lo comparé con dos Gryffindor, técnicamente —corrige Andrew. Es el turno de Goyle para taladrarlo con la mirada—. ¿Por qué te molestas?

—Pareces Draco.

—¡Oye, eso duele!

—Lo que sea —dice Goyle esbozando una sonrisa irónica; se acerca a Kirke para echar un vistazo a la habitación que ha sido abierta con anterioridad, hace una mueca adivinando lo que pudo haber pasado—. No andes de suicida, Kirke —se despide, estando bastante cerca de Andrew. Parece que esa ha sido la despedida porque se encamina a otra parte de Hogwarts, sin dirigirle una palabra más a Andrew.

Andrew retoma su camino hacia la enfermería; sólo para regresar a su dormitorio y encontrarse con que Jack se ha dormido a pesar del malestar en su cabeza.

«A la próxima lo dejaré a su suerte», se promete Andrew a sí mismo después del cuarto intento fallido por despertar a Jack.

En un par de horas después, Andrew ha tratado de despertarse antes de que lo haga Jack ya que quiere escapar de la rabieta monumental que hará Jack alegando que lo ha dejado ignorado, teniendo que lidiar él sólo con el dolor infernal de cabeza que ha tenido; por lo menos, hasta que se ha vuelto a dormir teniendo que aguantarse. Andrew toma las pertenencias que necesitará, se encamina hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar; estando a unos metros de llegar a su destino, Andrew cambia de dirección para dirigirse al baño más cercano. Le ha entrado ganas de mear. Al entrar sólo se encuentra con el anterior prefecto de Ravenclaw: Goldstein, que tiene unas ojeras que indica que no ha dormido las ocho horas reglamentarias… si es que ha dormido, claro está.

—¿Qué te traes con Goyle? —le pregunta Goldstein, no saliendo del baño sólo para hacer una conversación incómoda en opinión de Andrew.

—¿Y me lo preguntas antes que empiece a mear? —pregunta Andrew, incrédulo, girándose hacia Goldstein—. Eso explica por qué a Corner le caes fatal, eres muy inoportuno.

—No sé tú pero no quiero que comiencen a imaginarme en un romance no correspondido con Gregory Goyle sólo por hacerte esta pregunta en dónde hasta Peeves nos puede ver —dice Goldstein chasqueando la lengua—. Te vimos charlando con él anoche, sólo que no pudimos escuchar de qué; estábamos lejos de ustedes.

—Ignoraba el insulto que me lanzó —responde con una parte de la verdad. Goldstein da esa respuesta por válida. Andrew recae en algo—. ¿«Estábamos»?

—Michael y yo —responde con naturalidad, con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro. Andrew le ve confuso por la manera de responderle que ha tenido.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo a esa hora? Y si no nos viste es que estaban en ese salón cuya puerta vi abrirse y cerrarse —añade Andrew pensativo, convencido de que no ha sido un producto de su imaginación.

—Estábamos… Eh, ¿conversando? —contesta Goldstein con el sonrojo visible en su rostro, balbuceando.

—No suenas con convicción —recalca Andrew lo obvio.

—Conversábamos.

—¿En un salón vacío a esas horas de la noche? ¿Acaso sus compañeros de cuarto se enojarán con ustedes por charla a esa hora? Pudieron haberse a la sala común, seguramente ahí no les puedes chistar mientras no alcen demasiado la voz —propone con seguridad en sus propias palabras.

El sonrojo de Goldstein es imposible de no notar.

—No lo pensamos a…

—Más que conversar, estuvieron muy unidos ayer en la noche —interrumpe Myrtle apareciendo del piso del baño. Goldstein pierde los colores de su rostro—. ¡Lo sé porque lo vi todo! ¡Oh, me encanta tu cara de sufrimiento en este momento, Anthony! Tienes el mismo bochorno en tu rostro que aquel momento cuando: «A–Anthony, más. D–Dame m–más», ¿recuerdas?

Myrtle se va flotando mientras suelta una sonora carcajada. Parece que Anthony le ha alegrado el día a Myrtle con su miseria.

—Decidido: odio a las fantasmas voyeristas —masculla Goldstein cruzándose de brazos, todavía está sonrojado.

—Oh, por Merlín. Goldstein, ¿en serio tú y Corner…? —tartamudea Andrew sonrojándose—. Vivirás con el peso en tu consciencia el haberme malogrado la inocencia —demanda señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

—Oh, cállate. Las parejas lo hacen todo el tiempo.

—Sin embargo, tú eras un prefecto. ¿El salón de los prefectos se encontraba vacío o qué?

—Por supuesto que no y la luz de las estrellas no era tan romántica como creíamos, así que también nos fuimos de la Torre de Astronomía. —Goldstein se cruza de brazos—. Kirke, no te creas todas las historias sobre los mejores lugares para ir a follar con tu pareja ya que la mitad es producto de la imaginación de los alumnos. ¿En serio piensas que la profesora Sinistra no le pone seguridad a su muy queridísima Torre o que los profesores no nos vigilan en el salón? Déjame recordarte que seguimos siendo adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

—Tienes el mismo mal genio que Corner —protesta Andrew, avergonzado por ser corregido con tales insinuaciones. Para alguien que proviene de una familia anticuada, no está acostumbrado a que se hagan mención de esas actividades tan… explícitamente y encima con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que tiene Goldstein en el rostro—, antes eras más simpático y menos mordaz.

—Cuando te juntas tanto tiempo con alguien como Michael, es imposible que no aprendas un par de cosas de él —dice Goldstein, sonriente.

—Un segundo, ¿el sistema de prefectos sigue funcionando? Creí que los Carrow gobernaban la escuela.

—Te recuerdo que Parkinson y Malfoy son prefectos, así que continúa en funcionamiento. —Goldstein se queda en silencio, tras asegurarse que nadie esté escuchando la conversación escondido por ahí, añade—: Parkinson abusa de su poder como prefecta pero el resto de nosotros encubrimos a _La Resistencia_ siempre que podemos, mandándoles a otros lugares, y con esto me refiero a cualquiera que esté aliado a los Carrow; hay más de una manera de enfrentárseles: yo prefiero hacerlo de manera sutil mientras que Michael anda como poseso agitando su varita, preparado para el ataque.

—Qué directo —dice Andrew asombrado—. Creí que serías más amable con Corner.

—Hasta que deje de comportarse como un suicida Gryffindor y empiece a actuar más como un Ravenclaw, no seré complaciente con él —asegura Goldstein. Luego recae en la casa de Andrew—. Sin ofender.

—No me ofende —dice Andrew haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano—. Tu novio tiene una veta revolucionaria.

Goldstein suelta un gruñido.

—Le meteré sensatez aunque sea a la fuerza —se promete a sí mismo Goldstein. Andrew se avergüenza por el comentario que puede ser malinterpretado, dependiendo de la persona—. Iré al Gran Comedor. Nunca pensé que conversaría tanto en el baño.

«Y pensar que vine a mear creyendo que tendría algo de tranquilidad», piensa Andrew.

* * *

Lo único que Gregory puede hacer en ese momento es contener el impulso de lanzar el peor maleficio que conoce hacia Sloper.

Antes de encontrárselo a mitad de su camino hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin, Gregory se ha quejado por enésima vez en la mañana por tener que cuidar los pasillos por quinta noche consecutiva. Es bastante agotador tratar de no dormirse en el transcurso, en especial en las clases más aburridas que hay en Hogwarts, sólo porque ha estado vigilando que no aparezca ningún miembro de _La Resistencia_ para hacer cualquiera de sus actos vandálicos; entonces, ha tenido que ver a una de las últimas personas con las que le hubiese gustado hallarse sin importar en qué situación se encuentre. Gregory no es idiota. No se dejará engañar por la mentira mal formulada que le intente dar Sloper para conseguir que no frustre los planes que tenga o que pueda tener. Con gente como Sloper es difícil saber qué pasa por su mente pero no es nada que el hechizo correcto no solucione.

En lo personal a Gregory no suele importarle ni un _knut_ lo que hagan los demás sin embargo no está de humor para dejar pasar un acto como esté. No por el afán de ganar puntos para Slytherin sino porque conoce a los estudiantes como Sloper y ellos no tardarán de esparcir el rumor que Gregory está haciendo mal su trabajo o váyase–a–saber–qué mentira decida dar.

—Oye, tú, el imbécil de allá —llama Gregory. Sloper da un pequeño salto en su sitio; se gira hacia Gregory con el mentón en alto—. Vete.

—Te jodes. Yo me quedaré aquí; si no te gusta, puedes metértelo por dónde no te entra el sol.

—Vete —insiste Gregory tronando los nudillos.

Sloper pone los ojos en blanco antes de agarrar con fuerza lo que tiene en una de sus manos. Un galeón de oro. Gregory hace un gesto de incredulidad al ver que Sloper piensa comprarlo un mísero galeón: la familia Goyle tiene más galeones en la bóveda de lo que ese crío conseguirá en toda su vida.

—He dicho que te jodes —dice Sloper—. No harás que yo me vaya de aquí ni siquiera torturándome en el proceso.

—Eso es lo que crees —advierte Gregory, más enojado de lo que ha estado hace cinco segundos. Realmente necesita descansar más tiempo—. Escucha: tengo cosas que hacer y no dejaré que…

—Sé honesto. Le estás cogiendo cariño a Andy —interrumpe Sloper con rudeza, poniendo sus manos como jarra—. No me creas tan imbécil; tal vez Andy no lo ha notado pero yo sí.

—Lo que hagamos Kirke y yo no tiene que importarte, Sloper.

—Es mi mejor amigo. Si piensas que lo dejaré a merced de semejante orangután, te equivocas… Olvídalo, de semejante mago; eso es un insulto a los orangutanes.

Gregory lo mata con la mirada; es cierto que ha estado observando en algunas ocasiones a Kirke ya que le parece que es un crío no tan insoportable como el resto de su casa –sobre todo, como San Potter o Sloper.

—Quizá me esté agradando Kirke —reconoce. Si fuese Vincent quien le hiciese esté interrogatorio, no tendría ningún problema en decírselo aunque le preocuparía que piense de él ante el hecho de que Gregory es homosexual—. Y quizá me esté agradando demasiado…

—Sé específico y dependerá de lo mal que lo pases. —Gregory le da una mirada burlona a Sloper. Qué amenaza tan patética—. ¡Voy en serio! ¡Defenderé el honor de mi mejor amigo!

—Me gusta lo suficiente para querer salir con él.

Gregory sólo lo ha dicho sin mediar en las consecuencias que pueda tener.

—¡Ja! ¡Eso es lo que pensaba! —dice Sloper con un tono de superioridad—. No se lo diré a Andrew. Al pobre le dará algo si se entera; por si te preguntas: no está enamorado de ti, Romeo.

Gregory lo quiere matar ahí mismo y ahora; después de todo, no hay testigos que puedan inculparlo de ese crimen.


End file.
